


Forever & Ever More

by jisungshotfirst



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gay, I'm funny I swear, It's just gay and fluffy, Kisses Cuddling and Kicking ass, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, all chapter titles are from songs that i associate with the story, and chan is an idiot but we love him, and felix is happy to provide, any angst is solved quickly enough coz i'm weak, basically nothing but thieves lol, coz like zombies, felix is precious, i tried to give each ship as much importance as the others, it gets philosphical at points (sorry binnie), jeongin is a mood, they're all cute, this story is my child i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungshotfirst/pseuds/jisungshotfirst
Summary: Minho sighed. “Why do we have to go be the heroes and find the cause? Can’t we just hide and then occasionally fight them when we feel like it?”“Then what will we be fighting for? Our lives?"  Changbin questioned, his expression. "Life doesn’t sound desirable if it’s just a constant state of fighting before we become one of them”“Well shit, Plato. I just wanted to beat up some zombie ass and you go all existential on us.”





	1. I Really Gotta Get Out Of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins

“Morning, Woojin.” Chan smiled toward the boy opening the passenger door of the car, or mom-van as Felix liked to call it. The other boy giggled, messing with his dark hair and relaxing into the seat.

“You’re awful cheery today. Get more than 3 hours of sleep?” 

Chan rolled his eyes, making the other boy laugh even more. “Ha ha ha,” Chan said sarcastically. “But I did, though,” he added. 

The next few minutes of the drive were spent in comfortable silence, the techno song on the radio turned low. Chan pulled up in the residential area and sounded the horn, sitting back. 

“You left your hair curly today,” came a small voice beside him. He turned to find Woojin staring softly at his hair. 

“Yeah—I was rushing I..” 

“It’s pretty,” Woojin interrupted. 

Before Chan could calmed down his racing heart and stutter another probably embarrassing reply, the back two doors swung open and the two boys climbed in. 

“What’s up bitches?” Hyunjin announces way too loud for the previous mood of the car. 

“Shut up, Jin, no one says that anymore,” Innie argued. Chan let out a breath and silently thanked Jeongin and Hyunjin for their lack of subtly. 

“The disrepect! I am your hyung!” 

“Kids, seat belts, now,” Woojin said calmly, ignoring the arguing that is all too familiar. The boys shut up and put on their seat belts. Chan snorted quietly. The power that Woojin holds. 

“Hyung, do we have tech today?” 

“Yes we do, Innie. Text your mum you’ll be later home. I can drop you back,” Chan answered.

“Yay!” Both Hyunjin and Jeongin cheered and Chan swore his heart grew.

Tech club was Chan’s greatest creation. He had been arguing with Woojin one day about the school and everything wrong with the education system, you know, normal day, and he brought up the topic of the lack of subjects. Yes he fully believed every subject was important, all knowledge was good knowledge, but they failed to provide subjects that will prepare students for the ever changing jobs in the future.

“No one is teaching the stuff we need! We should be able to learn about computers and mechanics and programming! And just random skills for life, like sewing and cooking and even taxes and shit. I’ve had to go try a lot of that outside of school but what about the people who don’t have that opportunity!”

“So why don’t you give them the opportunity?” Woojin suggested.

And thus became tech club, a place where students can come and learn from Chan both practical and academic skills and are also encouraged to share and teach their own skills. It was Chan’s baby, and to know how much the members, who’ve become family to him, love it and enjoy it makes Chan unbelievably proud.

They turned into the school, spotting a group of their friends walking in. Spotting Chan’s car, Felix started running after it, honestly almost catching up to it. When they were parked Felix was opening the door for Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin still walking towards them.

“How the hell do you do that, Lix? It’s impossible to keep up with you,” Jisung heaveed.

“You’d be as good if you actually tried in PE instead of just staring at Minho in sports gear.”

“I would argue but my momma didn’t raise me a liar—have you seen his legs?”

Seungmin’s eye-roll was almost audible and the whole group started laughing.

“Speak of the devil, though. I think it’s Minho’s turn in tech, he said he’s planned something.”

Seungmin held a look of fear on his face. “Shit, I thought we’d all agreed to never let him do it again. I’d rather keep all my limbs and my sanity.”

Chan laughed, “He promised it’s danger free, at least from his standards. But he’s as much a member as anyone else, he should get the same opportunity.”

Everyone sighed while Woojin just laughed. Chan, caught off guard, would’ve stood there all day if the kids had not started to walk into the school, dragging the lost boy with them. Someone had their hands on Chan’s are guiding him inside.

“You’ve got to get your shit together, man,” Seungmin said with a snort. “Within two seconds he reduced you to a lost puppy.”

Chan sighed deeply. “I’m a mess.”

Seungmin squeezed the taller boy in a side hug and then returned to his place walking alongside him, showing his support rather than saying it. Seungmin was always one more for actions rather than words. Sometimes it was hard to believe the boy was so much younger. Other times it wasn’t.

“Try stay alive for me, dude.”

Chan nodded as the taller boy turned with the rest of his classmates into their room, everyone in the group dividing up. Chan looked up to see Woojin stood by the door of a classroom waiting for him. Chan put on a smile and strolled over, internally sighing. As hard as it was he looked away from Woojin and entered the room, taking his usual seat near the back. The dark haired boy sat down in front of him and started setting out all his books on his desk. Chan let his head fall down into his arms. Here’s to a whole day of being distracted.

Their class ended and everyone slowly cleared up their stuff, taking food out of their bags but Chan shot up from his seat. Woojin eyed him and moved a little faster.

“Just going to the bathroom, Wooj. I’ll be back in a bit.” And Chan practically sprinted. He reached an area that was weirdly quiet and realised that loads of classes will still be on currently. He tried to quieten his walking. 

“What the fuck are we supposed to do then?” Chan stopped in his tracks. Hearing teachers curse was always a strange but hilarious occurrence, but not this time. There was utter fear in this voice Chan recognised as Mr. Seo’s. His guess was confirmed when he saw his biology teacher with the principal in his office, seemly arguing. Standing by the wall so he couldn’t be seen, Chan listened in to the strange conversation.

“We can’t tell them, that’s all I know. They’d panic and be scared,” the principle stated.

“They should be scared, there’s actual fucking zombies—“ what the fuck? “walking around, they’re not safe here. We’d only be able to keep them from here for so long. And once they’re in, all of us are done for.”

“What should we do then?”

Chan didn’t wait to hear the answer. Not bothering about how much noise he made he sprinted back to the classroom, finding Woojin sitting there on his own where Chan left him. 

“Oh you’re back, wait what’s wrong?” Woojin’s smile fell in an instant and his eyes were wide with panic.

“I’ll tell you later, I promise, but we need to get the kids and get out of here.”

Woojin didn’t have to be told twice. 

They burst into a classroom near theirs and was lucky to find no teacher. They were on recess too. The boys looked confused at the elders suddenly running into their room but greeted them.

“What’s up, hyungs?” Felix perked up.

“We need to get out, grab all your stuff.”

The other three boys shouted “what the fuck?” at the same time as Jisung shouts “yes, adventure!”. They all glare at him but do what the hyungs said and are out in the hallway in a minute. 

“The others still have class so Hyunjin, go call Innie out. Say it’s a family thing or something. I’ll go get Minho and Changbin.” Chan stalked off to their classroom, knocking on the door before opening it.

“Excuse me, Ms Nam. I’m here to take Minho and Changbin out of class,” Chan said, putting on his serious voice for the teacher. Thank god he’s a respected senior because she just nods and resumes teaching. “Bring your bags, boys,” he whispers to them and they walked out of the room.

Once Chan sees that everyone has gathered, Hyunjin and Jeongin running to join them from further down the hallway, Chan begins to walk towards the entrance; the group almost running to keep up with his fast pace. They reached the entrance hall when Chan stopped, the man he caught eye contact with stopping also. 

“Tell them. Now.” The principal nodded quickly at Chan’s stern words, running back in the direction of his office. Chan headed on forward until they were all piled into Chan’s car, seat belts forgotten due to the excess of passengers.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on,” Changbin shouted and everyone fell silent. 

Chan braced himself. “So I overheard something, the principal and Mr. Seo were arguing and they used a word I’d rather not risk on so I thought it was safest to get all of you out. Apparently there are zombies?” 

No one knew how to react to that. 

“Please, I’m not going crazy. Check the news and see if they were right.”

Minho quickly took out his phone and opened twitter. His gasp could be heard by everyone in the car. 

“MAJOR WARNING: Zombie epidemic spreading rapidly throughout Woodstock and surrounding areas. Stay as far away from the city as possible and get yourself to safety. The source has been located only to the inner city, no further information has been found as it is too dangerous to send in informants. Stay safe until the government officials arrive to intervene. We will continue to update you.”

Completely silence covered the car, everyone too shocked to say anything.

“Our parents,” Jeongin broke the silence. “They’re all in the city, working.” The silence was twice as deafening.

“Everyone is staying with me, we’ll hideout in mine until we hear more news.” Chan said it as a statement because it was their only option. He was not going to let a single one of his members out of his sight.

They pulled up to the house and everyone entered, Chan locking the door behind them. Without even having been asked, the nine of them in a perfect team made the house as secure as possible. They locked every window, securing them with anything lying around them, they but blinds down, they took food out of the freezer and in the mean time they’d filled the sitting room with mattresses, pillows, cushions, blankets, teddies, everything soft they could find. They could almost trick themselves into thinking they’re not in danger.

“Chan,” Changbin called, walking up to him. “We need food, and water if the taps go, and—”

“Yes, of course,” Chan interrupted. “You and Minho go do one trip to the convenience store but be careful. Wait, here.” Chan unlocked the backdoor, closing it behind them, and walked out to the shed in their small garden. 

It was a small shed, mostly filled up by a lawnmower, but there were a multitude of random tools hung on the walls. His dad would cringe to know his gardening utensils would now be used in this sense. 

“Help me carry these inside.”

They slowly picked up everything that looked useful and were about to head back to the house when Changbin picked up the last of the tools and held it in his hand. It was a long handled axe that he appeared to hold with ease. He looked at the axe with a strange expression and then looked up at Chan, his eyes full of fondness. 

“Chan, I think I’m in love,” he said without any ounce of dishonesty.

The elder laughed full-heartedly. “Get your ass inside, now.”

They set all the weapons down in the house and closed the door behind them as everyone gathered around. Each of them inspected the pile of weapons and Chan stood back. 

“I’m giving my children sharp objects. That’s breaking literally the biggest rule of parenting,” Chan whispered to no one in particular. “I’m a failed father.” 

“Calm down, you sound like an old man,” Woojin joked, strutting over and picking up a machete, the blade curved just slightly. He examined it and then rested it on his shoulder and looked back at Chan. “Are you gonna just stand there or will you come pick yourself a weapon?” 

“You, Kim Woojin, are absolutely terrifying.”

Woojin giggled, fucking giggled. “Why thank you.”

Forget zombies, Chan was going to die at the hands of this boy right here and he couldn’t even complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Excuse Me by Nothing But Thieves (a bop)
> 
> sorry there's like no intro i'm shit at them


	2. My Kind Will Be On My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we love soft friendships. also sorry binnie

 

“Minho, grab something. We’re stocking up so we’re taking a trip to the convenience store.” Changbin sat by the kitchen table, axe in his lap. 

“You look like you just murdered my cat.” 

Changbin snorted and looked up and Minho standing in the pile of weaponry. “You found anything?” 

Minho bent down and lifted up an old wooden baseball bat. He held it up and dramatically blew the dust off it, aiming to send it as close to Changbin as possible. “I like the look of this baby. It’s calling to me.” 

Changbin looked at the older boy and almost rolled his eyes but before he could Minho called, “Hey, don’t look at me like that when you’re literally holding that axe as if you birthed it.”

“Him,” Changbin corrected. “I’ve named him Sonhae.”

“Damage?” Minho questioned. Changbin nodded shyly and the elder just laughed. 

“Guess I’ll call mine Pagoe then?” 

Changbin smiled and stood up, leaving his fist between them for Minho to bump. “Damage and Destruction. This is gonna be fun.”

 

They left the house, following Chan’s directions to the convenience store. As they walked there was complete silence around. They didn’t expect to be bumping into any zombies exactly, considering how far away from the city they were, but it was eery being the only ones outside. Minho lifted up his arm to point at something and Changbin brought his eyes in that direction.

“I’m guessing that’s it.” Minho pointed to the small garage. The blue painted roof was faded, covered in chips, and the sign lighting up the name was only half working.

Changbin shrugged in reply and surged forward.

Inside the store was as quiet as outside. There was one shop keeper with their head on the counter, probably asleep, but no costumers or other staff in sight. The two walked around and picked out the necessities, placing them in a basket Minho was carrying. Both of them, in their heads, were repeating the list Woojin had shouted at them before leaving, making sure to not forget anything.

Minho nodded to Changbin that they had gotten everything and moved his gaze to the sleeping shop staff.

“Em.. excuse me?” Changbin was being polite, or as polite as you can be with an axe in your hand. After no reply, Changbin tapped the person lightly. They didn’t move an inch.

“Bin, we can just leave. This is a zombie apocalypse if you don’t remember? Democracy has kinda fallen.”

“But morality hasn’t.” He glared at the older boy a little and reached into his pocket, fishing out some money. “This should cover it.” He moved to place the notes on the counter and pulled away.

In a split second the sleeping form had it’s hand clasped around Changbin’s wrist, holding him in place, the boy letting out a scared shout. The figure lifted up it’s head and Changbin was frozen with shock. The face was grotesque and the boy felt sick. The colourless skin was hanging off the jutting bones, the eyes were gone white and lifeless. This was a person, a living and breathing person. What had it become now?

Changbin stood there, unable to move, as the creature lurched forward. Minho was ready, however, running forward with the bat in position, the basket forgotten on the floor behind. The creature was violently knocked to the side as the bat came into contact with it’s head. Changbin let it lay there unmoving for another moment before he breathed.

“Fuck.” 

Minho let out a laugh before repeating Changbin.

“But fuck, I just stood there…I.”

“Yes, good thing I was here to save your ass,” Minho started but trailed off when he saw Changbin’s expression. Minho hated seeing through Changbin so easily, almost as much as Changbin hated it. Changbin tried hard to keep up his strong and emotionless persona. The strength part is honest, but the other half is what Minho sees through as Changbin is maybe the most emotion ridden person he knows. Minho hates seeing this as it makes him care for the boy ten times as much. Changbin is the only person Minho would protect against the whole world.

A pat on the shoulder was enough to get Changbin's attention. "Let's get home, buddy."

“Everyone, living room, now."

Minho’s voice called out throughout the house and the boys gathered together among the couches and cushions. Jisung entered and sat beside Felix and immediately started cuddling with him. Hyunjin had Jeongin in a death grip, cooing at his cousin. 

“What happened, Minho?” Chan’s voice cut through the room and everyone quietened. 

Minho let out a deep breath before starting.

“We met one, I think the cashier turned just while we were there. I think it should be dead now so we don’t have to worry about it turning anyone else, but we know now they’re not just in the city.”

Minho was the only sound in the room, so when he stopped talking it was as if the world was on mute. 

“I’m so sorry, Minho, Changbin.” Chan broke the silence. “I should’ve been there, I should’ve—”

“It’s alright, Chan. None of us could have predicted that. And I was a whole badass, don’t worry.”

Jisung snorted at that and Minho sent him a wink. The younger boy’s smile fell a bit and Minho tried to ignore how Felix cuddled him closer. 

“Okay, I’m glad,” Chan replied. “But this actually tells us a lot about the nature of the zombies, right?” 

He had eight pairs of eyes look at him in confusion.

“Well I haven’t watched too many zombie films, sadly, but normally there are these two rules that they choose between. People either get turned immediately after they are bitten, or it’s after a while if the virus, or nature of it, needs to be in the system for longer. Considering the cashier didn’t attack them as soon as they walked in the door, we can safely say they turned right then, so it’s the latter of the rules. As for the time period…”

Woojin’s face lit up as he connected the dots. “The source is in the city. If we assume that the cashier was in town, got bitten, and went straight to the store and then turned, we can calculate the minimum time bracket. Taking into account literal apocalypse, end-of-the-world traffic, that must be at least over an hour. Chan, you’re a genius!”

Chan’s face went notably red.

“To further that, however,” Seungmin added. “Who in the hell would get bitten by a zombie and then go straight to work?”

“Maybe they were very dedicated to their job?” Hyunjin argued.

“At a convenience store?” 

The other boy just shrugged.

“My point still stands, add at least half an hour to that time bracket for definite panic attacks and/or existential crises. Our baby Changbin doesn’t seem to be doing well.”

Everyone turned their head to the figure curled in on himself on the couch and Minho felt terrible for him. He looked like this was the last position he wants to be in.

“I’m fine, I promise.” No one really believed him.

“He’s hungry that’s what he is. Guys, unpack the food we got.” Changbin looked towards Minho with a look of gratitude. 

As everyone moved to get up, Jeongin piped up, “Who’s cooking?”

Once again Chan had eight pairs of eyes on him but their expressions now pleading rather than confused. The elder rolled his eyes.

“You are lucky I like cooking or you’d all starve.” 

“I’ll help you, Chan.” Woojin stood up with a laugh and the two left towards the kitchen. The kids followed under the pretence that they were helping. They were definitely just hungry. It left Minho and Changbin alone in the room, though, which was intended.

Minho walked over to the couch and sank in beside the shorter boy. Minho put his arms around him, holding him lightly. Changbin liked affection, but on his terms most of the time. It was only when Changbin curled in further and leant more weight onto him did Minho hug him closer, rubbing calming circles on his back, comforting Changbin but also comforting himself, giving him something to do. He needed a job to do, constant movement, or what just happened would catch up with him. If Minho’s movements got a little too aggressive Changbin didn’t say anything.

“We should try convince Chan to watch a film at dinner, guys. Treat this like a proper sleep over,” Felix suggested to Hyunjin and Jeongin as they were clearing away the food bought. 

Jeongin just put his hands up in the air in a silent cheer of agreement. There was a milk carton in each hand and Felix giggled at the image. 

“Chan would never let us do that, though!” Hyunjin added. “He says eating in front of the tv is a bad habit.”

Felix just laughed harder, _the amateur_. “Watch and learn, Jinnie.” Felix looked at Jeongin and nodded. The youngest boy smiled wide. 

“Channie Hyung!” Jeongin called the boy. Chan walked into the kitchen and mimicked the smile he found there. “Can we watch a film?” On go the puppy eyes. 

“Of course, Innie. Go set it up and we can watch it while we eat.” 

Chan moved over to the kitchen counter to start cooking and Felix held out a hand in a high five for Jeongin and left a wink to Hyunjin. The tall boy pouted. 

“That’s so not fair! You two are spoiled!” He turned to Jeongin. “Firstly my own mother loves you more and now Chan.” 

“It’s not my fault Auntie thinks I’m cuter,” Jeongin replied innocently. 

Felix burst out laughing and half-heartedly held back Hyunjin as he ran after his cousin. Jeongin quickly vanished in search of safety but his laughter filled the entire house as he ran.

Hyunjin followed him out the door, just narrowly avoiding trampling down Jisung as he was entering the kitchen. 

The boy gripped the door frame with one hand and held the other over his chest. “Fuck, my life just flashed before my eyes.”

Felix rolled his eyes but laughed and gestured for Jisung to come to him. He pushed himself up to sit on the counter and Jisung sat beside him.

“Changbinnie doesn’t seem to be doing so well,” Felix sighed. Jisung nodded.

“I’m sure it’ll pass over once he’s over the shock of it…I mean we weren’t there, it could’ve been bad,” he replied. 

Felix laughed a little. “Your Prince Perfect seems fine, not a bother on him.” 

Jisung snorted and looked down. _Prince Perfect_ was Minho’s nickname between Jisung and him, Felix adopting it after a rather cringey rant from the one and only Jisung. Felix refused to let him live it down. 

“He’s a strange one, not even a zombie phases him. Can’t say the same for your Captain Oblivious.” 

Felix hit him. Captain Oblivious was another nickname that Jisung created. _“You see, it’s a quip on Captain Obvious, which is more like you. That boy is blind no matter how forward you are, so…Captain Oblivious!”_

Oh, Jisung. 

“Our love lives are a mess, aren’t they?” Felix sounded sad. Jisung just laughed with his chin up.

“You bet!” he cheered, rapping an arm around Felix’s shoulders. “But it’s one of the things that’s bonded us.”

“Soulmate?” A fist was held out for Felix to hit. 

“Soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to know my kind will be on my side I DON'T BELIEVE THE HYPE - a bop by twenty one pilots

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from the Nothing But Thieves song of the same name
> 
> this is my first time posting to ao3 so please give me feedback! also just tell me what you think of it, comments would be greatly appreciated
> 
> my [tumblr](https://jisungshotfirst.tumblr.com/)


End file.
